Kinect: Disney's Animal Kingdom Adventures
Kinect: Disney's Animal Kingdom Adventures (also known as just Disney's Animal Kingdom Adventures) is an open world video game released on Microsoft's Xbox 360 console and its Kinect peripheral. It is set in a virtual recreation of the Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park, featuring mini-games inspired some of the park's major attractions. In addition to the mini-games, the game also allows players to take photos of their avatars at the park and hug characters. The characters appear in their normal proportions from their films as opposed to appearing as costumed performers. Featured Attractions The attractions featured as mini-games are as follows: * It's Tough to be a Bug! * Festival of the Lion King * Kilimanjaro Safaris * Kali River Rapids * Expedition Everest * DINOSAUR * Frozen in the Friendly Wild * Avatar Flight of Passage * Na'vi River Adventure Meet-and-Greet Characters 44 different Disney characters appear in the game for meet-and-greets throughout the park. Like with the actual park characters, the player can interact with them, take photos with them, dance with them, acquire their autographs and give them hugs or high-fives. They also give the player quests to do to help them. The meet-and-greet characters include: The Oasis * Chip and Dale (Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton) * Daisy Duck (Tress MacNeille) * Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo) * Goofy (Bill Farmer) * Mickey Mouse (Bret Iwan) * Minnie Mouse (Russi Taylor) * Pluto (Bill Farmer) Africa * Jane Porter (Olivia d'Abo) * King Louie (Jim Cummings) * Mowgli (Maxim Knight) * Nala (Vanessa Marshall) * Ranjan (Connor Funk) * Shanti (Mae Whitman) * Simba (Cam Clarke) * Tantor (Jim Cummings) * Tarzan (Michael T. Weiss) * Terk (April Winchell) * Timon and Pumbaa (Kevin Schon and Ernie Sabella) * Zazu (Jeff Bennett) Asia * Bagheera (Bob Joles) * Baloo (Joel McCrary) * Kaa (Jim Cummings) * Shere Khan (Corey Burton) Pandora: The World of Avatar DinoLand USA * Aladar (DB Sweeney) * Baylene (Tress MacNeille) * Eema (Kath Soucie) * Scar (James Horan) * Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen, and Jim Cummings) * Zini, Yar, Suri, and Plio (Max Casella, Jim Cummings, Hayden Panettiere, and Alfre Woodard) * Arlo (Raymond Ochoa) * Spot (Jack Bright) Discovery Island * Flik (Dave Foley) * Hopper (Kevin Spacey) * Slim, Francis, and Heimlich (Corey Burton, Dennis Leary, and Bill Fagerbakke) * Kenai (Josh Keaton) * Koda (Jeremy Suarez) * Judy Hopps (Ginnifer Goodwin) * Nick Wilde (Jason Bateman) Rafiki's Planet Watch * Princess Atta (Jodi Benson) * Princess Dot (Hayden Panettiere) * Rafiki (Khary Payton) * Bernard (Corey Burton) * Miss Bianca (Jodi Benson) * Olivia Flaversham (Abigail Zoe Lewis) Collectibles Photos There are several types of photo's in this game. The player cannot take any pictures until they have the camera from Mickey and have bought the corresponding photo album. They include: * Photo Passes: These are pictures of landmarks around the park. Altogether there are 79 to capture, but are easy to find as each landmark has a notification sign near them. * Discoveries: These are places of interest around the park. Many are given to you by characters for a task. * Hidden Mickeys: Hidden Mickeys are located around the park for you to find. There are 98 all together. * Character Snapshots: Each character can be snapshot with the player. There are 44 of these. Category:Disney Category:Disney Game Category:Disney Games Category:Disneyland Games